


Loss

by Monarch372



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartbreak, Reader Needs a Hug, Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters - Freeform, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch372/pseuds/Monarch372
Summary: How do you persist, when half of your soul has fled?I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own any characters, pictures, or videos unless stated otherwise.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Follows the canon of what happened in the finale.

She could busy herself with chores. She could request extra credit work to take up her time. She frequently scheduled hangouts with her friends. She’d taken up various different hobbies.

 

She had undertaken so many time-consuming activities, and yet none could suffice. No amount of time spent away from dwelling on the pain was substantial enough to permanently tranquilize her troubled mind. The staggering fact still remained:

 

He was gone.

 

No matter how much she tried to block out reality, it always seemed to shred through her fragile mind continually. She felt his absence in everything and every place. When he had left, he’d created a chasm in her soul that only he could fill. As disparaging as it was, she had been well aware that none of it would last forever.

 

Was this the price that came with love? To have it for a preordained amount of time and to feel so deeply for another person only to have it all snatched from your grasp? 

 

In a way it was unfair. He got to feel love and adoration for a brief time only to leave her and ascend to the afterlife. Whereas she stayed behind, left to pick up the pieces of the heart that his departure had fractured.

 

She would’ve been better off loving someone else, anyone else. Alas, her stubborn heart yearned for the fleeting spirit. She wished that she could’ve been more resistant to her heart’s incessant desires. Perhaps then she wouldn’t be so utterly defenseless in the throes of agony now.

 

The unanswered questions clawed at her mind. Did he even remember her? Had he moved on? Did he still love her? Had he even loved her to begin with?

 

No, she supposed she did know the answer to that last inquisition. There was no denying the adoration and devotion in his fond gaze whenever he looked at her. The gaze that never failed to disrupt the steady tempo of her heart.

 

None of that mattered anymore. It was all over, and he was gone. She knew that this time, there was no coming back. 

 

That simple fact absolutely destroyed her. To an extent that she feared was beyond repair.


End file.
